


Rarities

by GlassXelhua



Category: Houdini & Doyle (TV)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Hybrids, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassXelhua/pseuds/GlassXelhua
Summary: The supernatural (much as it would pain Doyle to admit) doesn't exist. Apparently they haven't proved that often enough. Another case should do it, although Houdini doubts it actually will. Aaliyah Norton (age 15) has gone missing two days after her hat, gloves and coat were stolen. Add into the equation the 'hunter' James Carlson who seems one threat away from absolute psychopath. He's tracking an alarming number of students with increasingly obscure motives, and now the final two additions... Possible impending murder and feelings that could get a man killed.





	1. Shy Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> There will be hints of paedophilic desires so if you find that too disturbing, don't read this. Only hints though.

"I will never understand the thrill in endangering your life!" Doyle's mother hen attitude hadn't changed from before the show.  
"Calm down Doc it's not like I gave ya a heart attack" Houdini's grin stayed in place when Doyle glared slightly while muttering.  
"Surprisingly." Doyle didn't need to know that the struggle hadn't been scripted. Dumb props boy had put the pin in the wrong place. Aside from a few audience members screaming that this was murder the show had gone well. No one had fainted this time although a few people looked close enough. Doyle had leaned forward enough so he wouldn't live it down. They'd walk back to Houdini's suite and have a champagne before Doyle returned to his children. Houdini sighed at the sight of the stars acting as spotlights to prostitutes, vagrants and dogs left in the street. One was upsetting a garbage can as if it'd found a banquet. You couldn't see it but the racket was enough. Must've been starving, treating the damn can like a swimming pool.  
"Sounds like the hound thing in your book Doc" He realised his mistake when Doyle's lips curved upwards.  
"I thought you hadn't read my works"  
"Maybe one" That earned him a raised eyebrow and a slight smile as they walked on. Soft pads sounded behind them. Doyle turned around to see whose dog was following them but the ears shrank back into the shadows as soon as it saw him. Two greenish yellow eyes told him it was a fox while Houdini held the door open. The fox eyes followed them.


	2. Oh Dear.

Waterfalls of champagne is an understatement for the amount Houdini kept in his suite.

"I do have two children to return to" 

"Your point Doc?" The question made him laugh slightly and explain.

"So I can't allow myself too much before I go home" He watched his friend pour out another glass and shrug.

"Ah lighten up. It's not normal to not drink" He passed Doyle a glass and touched it to his in a toast. "To making you normal" A stray dog watched them from the street as the drinks kept refilling until Doyle laughed regretfully and made for the door to get his coat.

"Shall I inform them that the Great Houdini sends his regards?" He watched the escapist laugh too much and snort his drink slightly, walking over and taking his glass.

"I thought you were leaving Doc" Houdini leaned against him heavily so he was propping him up.

"Not until I've put you to bed" Doyle supported him into his bedroom and laid him on the duvet so his friend laughed.

"Don't you Brits ask me to dinner first?" The question was followed by an increasingly incoherent giggle. It was hardly sober enough to be considered a laugh. Doyle got his vest and jacket off and noticed him go limp. The Great Houdini was passed out in his arms. He lowered him gently onto the sheets and closed the curtains, readying a glass of water for the hangover that would assault him in the morning. Houdini was already snoring when he left.

 

His arm was behind him against the wall. The burn should feel worse. His back felt cold but his chest was burning with quick breaths. Anyone could walk in. Anyone could walk in

"And see you surrendering to me" Jesus save him that was fire. "Completely...." Another press and bite that should feel wrong. Jesus Harry what're you doing?! "At my mercy. I could write this down Harry" Oh he liked that? "I could write down every detail in my next book. Or even in a Holmes book." The entire world would know.

"Doyle.... no... can't here... Doy... no..." The wind acted as his breath on Houdini's neck as he turned. The pillow scrunched up in his grip. Thankfully no one heard him saying 'yes doctor'. At least I think no one did. We can hope.


	3. Freak Hunter

Aran Thompson was in a pool of blood with one arm slashed open and lying in it. Houdini and Stratton watched Doyle's stomach turn. He was only a few years older than Kingsley. Repulsive enough to even consider killing a child but... this...

"This isn't human Doc." Houdini looked at the twisted body in front of them "God I'd love to believe in your supernatural right now" 

"At the moment I'm desperate to" He looked ready to collapse at the feet of the body in front of them. Adelaide was biting her lip. The officer with them wasn't having as much luck controlling his emotions. Houdini felt a cold trail on his own cheeks when he thought of how Aran must have screamed when his wounds were inflicted. His arm wasn't even the end of it.

"Whoever did this is sick" He felt his voice breaking. Apart from an abnormal infected scab on his lower back half of his body, Aran's nails and ears were gone. 

 

"Doc?" He noticed Doyle's glass was barely even touched let alone emptied. He picked it up and swirled it "Come on Doc don't make me feed you" He was relieved when the author took it from his hand and downed it.

"What sort of monster... God I haven't even written anyone like that!" He settled back in his chair and tried to control it "Think my readers would hate me if I dared to" Doyle sighed "Don't think I haven't noticed you haven't spoken a word" He watched Houdini try to shrug 

"Still in shock I guess. I don't have the stiff upper lip like you Brits" 

"Rather think it was tested" He watched Houdini nod.

"Yeah if you wanna put it lightly" They both looked up when Doyle's maid came in.

"Sir? There's a young lady at the door" She explained the troubling part "I asked her her name sir. She told me it's..."

 

Doyle sat her down and spoke gently while examining her injuries

"That can't be your name darling" He reverted to doctor mode as Houdini put it more bluntly 

"You can't be Enigma Holmes" 

 

So that's what the hit did.


	4. Warning

Her hat, gloves and coat were drenched from the downpour still hammering at the windows.

"I need to keep them in sight" 'Enigma' flinched away when Doyle tried to take them, then not even feeling it when Houdini succeeded and handed them to Doyle to take to his maid. He looked at the bruise on the back of her head

"Doc! You wanna take a look at this" He watched Doyle lifting 'Enigma's' head with as much care as a father would, dabbing it and cleaning out the dirt collected from the inside out hat.

"Almost done, just a bandage left" Doyle left to get one as 'Enigma' panicked

"Her hat! Where's her things?! She's going to kill me if I've lost them!" She looked around wildly as Houdini tried to calm her

"Whose? They're hardly gonna kill ya over rain wear"

"Aaliyah would, she hit me when I took her hat off, just because her ears got cold!" That would've made him laugh if she'd added an insult, but she still looked borderline adoring when she said it. "God I hope she's ok, don't tell my father but I can't even start deducing where she is!"

"Doc!" Houdini called for the sane one so Doyle walked back in. "Seems I'm the father tonight in this little scene" He smiled when Enigma laughed, wrapping the bandage around as Houdini glared.

"Ya saying I'm acting like a kid Arthur?" He didn't expect the answer.

"Arthur?" Doyle bit his lip concentrating "Right now you're acting like a mother Harry" He went back to bandaging Enigma's wound as Adelaide called from outside the door. 

"A man called James Carlson just reported his two daughters missing"

"You ok kid?" Houdini lived up to the mother comment by holding her shoulders as Enigma froze "You ok? She seems to have frozen Doc I can't snap her out of it"

"Enigma..." They all blinked when she sank to the floor, Houdini going to kneel with her

"D'you know that guy?" 

"James Carlson is..." As soon as Adelaide said it again Enigma screamed.... and screamed.... and screamed. She couldn't stop.


	5. Deviant

"Calm down, sh, sh, look at me, kid, look, Enigma, look at me" Houdini gripped her shoulders and locked eyes with her "Breathe. In for seven seconds. Hold it for six. Breathe out for five" He watched her breathe and collapse onto his chest. "Doc?" He gestured so Doyle walked over to pick her up. He placed Enigma into his maid's care and came back down.

"I've never seen that extreme a reaction to just a name being mentioned" Moving in his seat he looked at Houdini and leaned forward "There's something wrong. Do you know about him?" He watched Houdini shift in his chair and answered for him "You do"

"When I was in New York with Ma..." He looked down at the hand covering his and fought the tears "There were three kids on board. They were killed like that kid we saw." He shuddered slightly "Before they died, they were always checking over their shoulders. One of 'em saw this guy and..." He could see it in his mind "She just ran and jumped overboard. I didn't have a clue then but Doc" He tried to calm down "I think it was him" They'd been found the next morning, ears and nails gone and wounds on their lower backs made holes. "He hunts kids" Kids died in that.... in that way. Sometimes the girls had more done to them. Houdini blanched at the thought of it so Doyle smiled reassuringly.

"Harry, you know you couldn't have done anything. Before you deny it I can tell your train of thought. It's written on your face" He waited for him to look up and smile back. "I should get the children to bed, I'll be back down in a few minutes" He left Houdini in the sitting room and went upstairs.

 

Stop. Five years your junior, your best friend and a man! Dear God Arthur stop! His hair is meant to be jokingly insulted, not pulled back to expose his throat. The image burned him, making him breathe exaggeratedly to get rid of it. Only for his author's brain to replace it when he slept.

"Do you like this Harry?" Stop thinking like this. "The danger" Kissing or biting his jaw... stop thinking like this! Trapping his hands. Stop, it's illegal. "Do you want to escape me?" Teasing answered with a heated kiss and the thud of Houdini's back on the wall when Doyle took control again. Stop thinking like this! Your friend your junior your... Never yours. You deviant.

"DAMN!" Doyle yelled and punched the pillow in his sleep. Never. Yours.


End file.
